


Welcome to Hell - JSAB crossover hell chatfic rewrite

by The_Nightshade_Serpent



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Jokes, Memes, Sporadic Updates, Swearing, This is crack, centiblix swears a lot, chatfic, cryptic speaks in morse code, jsab crossover hell, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nightshade_Serpent/pseuds/The_Nightshade_Serpent
Summary: Welcome to the new jsab crossover hell fic! Ft. more memes, puns, shenanigans, and other things from all of the different jsab things crossed over in this glorious pool of chaos!Hope that yall enjoy! (and if you don’t like this, don’t read it, im not going to force you ^^)Feel Free to comment! ^^
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Who is Who: not part of the fic, but this will help you read this easier

######  ** _Who is Who: not part of the fic, but this will help you read this easier_ **

Blixes(Blixi?)

Fucking Pissed - Centiblix

Vorepede - Vorepede

Bio-Lad - Bioweapon

Royalty in Denial - Princey

Space Gay1 - Bl’xa’n

Theater Kid Pink Dad - Scene

Dumbass - PK

The Shapesquads

a n g e r - Pallas 

The one brain cell - Know

Vibe Check! - Joke

Guys stop fighting - Nerve

\----

Yann - Yann

Dmi - Dmi

Krish - Krish

Dafnea - Dafnea

\----

Im blue(berry) - blueberry

Melon - Melon

\----

Spouse of Dumbass - Frill

Cursed Food Chef - Tri

Only braincell2 - Penta

Somft boi - Circ

\----

Omen - Omen

Ward - Ward

Pink Dad Stan - Risk

Musical F - Note

Others

Im blind not helpless - Leski

Vodka Aunt - L’can

Snake Gay - B’re’d

Older Space Gay - An’h’lat

\----

Gred - Chloride/Cl

Feorge - Ash

LunchTheif01 - Connie

Done Snake - Cobra

\----

Piracy is LGTBQ - Steam

LetMeSleep - Whirr

Cryptic - Cryptic

BookVine - Lylan

Protecc Me - Scarf

\----

Anti-Vorepede Spray - Ears

LetMeEatCutlery - CTM

Centi-Son - Anni

Be REEListic - Reel

I HAVE KNIVES - Heli/Hel/Helic

Is Baby - Lycan

Chosen by Baby - Barracuda

\----

Soft Dad - Aura


	2. Introduction chapter (short)

\---Welcome to Hell! :D---

Fucking Pissed: what the fuck is this

Centi-Son: [watchyoprofanity.png]

Fucking Pissed: shut the hell your mouth

Vorepede: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsfhaethaethhdf

Pink Dad Stan: hell yea we got us sum groupchat

Musical F: Nice

Spouse of Dumbass: should i be afraid

Dumbass: gggggggggggggghjjhgf

A n g e r: what the fuck is this

Yann: grouped… chate

A n g e r: fucking fight me

Yann: no

Yann: fuk u UwU

Spouse of Dumbass: that triggered my fight-or-flight instinct

Yann:o?? UwO

Spouse of Dumbass: please stop

Yann: ok

Dumbass: ????????

Centi-son: lmao @dumbass 24/7 [visibleconfusion.png]

Spouse of dumbass: yea p much

Dumbass:  _ ?????? _

Theater Kid Pink Dad: no offence meant, but y do you like him

Spouse of Dumbass: im moronsexual

Theater Kid Pink Dad: fair enough

Royalty in Denial: this entire thing is a mess and it hasn’t even been 10 minutes

A n g e r: fight me asshole

Spouse of Dumbass: yea i agree princey

Centi-Son: ^^^^ lmaooo


	3. Attempted Family questions

\---Welcome to Hell! :D---

Spouse of Dumbass: hey yall what’s your fams like?

Royalty in Denial: a giant steaming pile of shit

Centi-Son: my dad keeps saying that he isnt my dad, pallas keeps screaming at me angrily for no reason, and my uncle figure keeps trying to eat cutlery. The rest are fine though.

Vibe Check!: pallas is always angrily screaming at something, it doesn’t mean that he dislikes you if he does that to you

Centi-Son: ah ok

Fucking pissed: I am NOT your fucking dad

Centi-Son: i’m prob gonna be taller than you when i grow up

Fucking pissed: ** _YOU LITTLE FUCK_ **

Anti-Vorepede Spray: do not harm anni

LetMeEatCutlery: *chanting* FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

Centi-Son: CTM, really?

LetMeEatCutlery: ok honestly, im just joking i like u nibling <3 ^^

Vibe Check!: CTM sending a heart emoji vibe-checked me

Centi-Son: thamks

Vibe Check!: and i failed it

Centi-Son: perish

Vibe Check!: I will thanks

LetMeEatCutlery: shdgfagrshtdjhgshdjfhdhahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa

LetMeEatCutlery: this is it i am finally meeting god face to face

Vibe Check!: tell them that they’re a little bitch for me

LetMeEatCutlery: will do

Centi-Son: hey lets have Gred and Feorge prank the shit out of god

Gred: did someone- :)

Feorge: -mention us? :)

Centi-Son: yo htf did yall get on so fast

Gred: that is for us to know-

Feorge: -and you to find out

Spouse of Dumbass: how the fu- [fear.png]

Gred: lmao that payed OFF

Feorge: yes it did

Vibe Check!: HELLO MY BELOVED PRANK BRETHREN

Spouse of Dumbass: yall can we… get back on track with the question?

LetMeEatCutlery: hey **@fucking pissed**   
Fucking pissed: what

LetMeEatCutlery: I know your fam’s numbers

Fucking Pissed: w h a t

Vibe Check!: o.o

Vibe Check!: hOW

Fucking pissed: DONT YOU EVEN THINK OF ADDING THEM ONTO THIS

LetMeEatCutlery: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

LetMeEatCutlery: whatcya gonna do about it… _ shorty _

Spouse of Dumbass: I can hear him screaming in rage from over where I am

Spouse of Dumbass: **@fucking pissed** shut the fuck up before you wake PK up

Vibe Check!: oh is he sleeping?

Spouse of Dumbass: yes

LetMeEatCutlery: show us ur fuzzy himbo bae

Spouse of Dumbass: what

Vibe Check!: *fucking dies*

Vibe Check!: you made me fail a vibe check again CTM

Spouse of Dumbass: are we just going to end up talking about our partners?

Gred: lmao might as well at this point, tho i think most of us dont have those

Feorge: yee

* * *

LetMeEatCutlery: ** _target spotted_ **

Anti-Vorepede Spray: CTM don’t you fudging dare-

LetMeEatCutlery: _ crumch _

Anti-Vorepede Spray: **you little shit**

LetMeEatCutlery: hehehehehehe 

Vibe Check!: you go u funky pink shape

LetMeEatCutlery: crunchity munchity, your plates are now my lunchity

* * *

Royalty in Denial: Centiblix has… such a nice voice when he’s not screaming???

Royalty in Denial: i think im gay o treeangle o fuck

Vibe Check!: Isnt that… selfcest

Royalty in Denial: hhhhh

Royalty in Denial: o god hes singing softly

Royalty in Denial: yep i am now gay 

Vibe Check!: yo thats selfcest

Vorepede: hhhhhhhhfggggggsdggggggggggggfdh

Theater Kid Pink Dad: go and claim that ass

Centi-Son: i don’t think he has one

Theater Kid Pink Dad: then go and claim his tail princey

Royalty in Denial: ????

Royalty in Denial: how????

Theater Kid Pink Dad: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Omen: **dont**

Royalty in Denial: ????

Centi-son: please stop encouraging princey to fuck my dad

Royalty in Denial: ** _??????????_ **

Royalty in Denial: w h a t ?????

Aura: princey, dont take his advice

Omen: ^^^

Royalty in Denial: ???? what does ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) mean???

Centi-Son: oh god he doesn’t know… 

Theater Kid Pink Dad: do the lewdle of him

Royalty in Denial: N O

Omen: **d o n o t**

Aura: scene, pardon my language but _ WHAT THE FUCK _

Theater Kid Pink Dad: do ya think that centi’s dicc is a centipede dicc

Centi-Son: PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT MY DAD LIKE THAT

Theater Kid Pink Dad: ok srry

Theater Kid Pink Dad: *sorry

Vibe Check!: i think you broke princey

Fucking Pissed: . . .

Theater Kid Pink dad: o fuk

Fucking pissed: whAT. TH**E. ACTUAL. FUCK.**

Theater Kid Pink Dad: _ gotta blast!! _

Fucking Pissed: **YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED.**

Aura: well it looks like Scene’s dead

Omen: he will not be missed

Aura: o-o

Aura: i’d miss him

Omen: shit

* * *

Theater Kid Pink Dad: I LIVED

Theater Kid Pink Dad: **B I T C H E S**

Omen: unfortunate

Aura: yey! ^^

Theater Kid Pink Dad: **@Omen @Aura** send nudes lol

Omen: [personholdingacross.png]

Aura: sure

Royalty in Denial: what is a nude?

Bio-Lad: what a nude?

Dumbass: nude???

Omen: **LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE STARTED**

Theater Kid Pink Dad: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Dumbass: what is a nude?

Spouse of Dumbass: . . .

Spouse of Dumbass: do we tell him

Omen: N O

Aura: where should I post the nude

Omen: PRIVATE MESSAGES NOT IN THE GROUP CHAT

Aura: aight

Dumbass: why is everyone reacting like that??

Spouse of Dumbass: do you really want to know?

Dumbass: yea?

Royalty in Denial: i want to know as well

Omen: DONT TELL THEM

Spouse of Dumbass: aight ill dm you what it means

Theater Kid Pink Dad: [myworkhereisdone.png]

Omen: YOU LITTLE SHIT IM GOING TO KILL YOU

Theater Kid Pink Dad: :))))

Royalty in Denial: ** _O H_ **

Dumbass: ???

Royalty in Denial: hhhhhhhhhhhhh

Dumbass: o thats what they are ok

Omen: YOU TOLD THEM

Spouse of Dumbass: yea? They wanted to know

Aura: i can hear Omen having an aneurysm from here

Bio-Lad: no longer want know

Spouse of Dumbass: that’s fine

Dumbass: whys everyone reacting like that though?

Spouse of Dumbass: everyone is different ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Aura: i think i broke omen

Theater Kid Pink Dad: yea you did lmao


	4. help my brain is making me make anOTHER CHAT FIC OF THIS SHIT

nobody:

absolutely noboDY: 

my brain: hey let's make another chat fic for this shit.

me, trying to do my schoolwork: **_why are you leik this_**


End file.
